Creeper
by Mr Khan
Summary: Another prequel mission to the series. The origin of the Creeplings revealed.


Creeper

By Mr_Khan

My previous prequel stories have set up everything essential (the SWAT Kats themselves, and their relationship with Callie), but this one will touch on an issue that I have always looked at with great curiosity: the origin of the Creeplings. Dark Kat's peculiar, numerous, semi-intelligent and highly resilient pets/minions. It was never specified whether they were sci-fi creatures, or partly magical, or whatever else, so I've derived a story about a "Creeper," meant to be the Creeplings' "mother" (though they're really asexual, and reproduce that way).

ACT ONE:  
_Fade in with Megakat City at night. The Turbokat is flying along._

RAZOR:  
So how is the thermal sensor working out?

T-BONE:  
Smooth as milk, buddy. I can see everything going on down there. Whoa!

RAZOR:  
What?

T-BONE:  
Thermal sensor's picking up a spike of activity at 2 o'clock. Let's check it out!

_The Turbokat flies off. Cut to a subway station, where Feral and the Enforcers have taken cover behind the turnstiles near the stairs, and are firing at a trio of goons in ski-masks who have taken cover behind a map of the subway system on an island in-between two of the tracks and are firing back. There is a stopped train just beyond the goons. Out in the open on the island, and well out of the goons' reach, there is a backpack that is open slightly, and is seen to be bulging with dynamite._

FERAL:  
Careful! Don't hit the explosives!

_One of the goons tries to leap at the bag of explosives, but a well-placed shot forces him back under cover. Feral motions to a trio of armored Enforcers._

FERAL:  
Move in!

_The Enforcers rush towards the edge of the platform, but get shot at, and retreat back to the turnstiles. _

ENFORCER:  
It's a standoff, sir!

FERAL:  
Just as long as we keep these terrorists away from that dynamite, that's what's important.

_Cut back to the Turbokat, which is now flying over the city block that City Hall is in._

T-BONE:  
Well, thermal sensor says we're here, but I don't see anything.

RAZOR:  
Let's see what the X-Ray scope turns up. Get us low to the ground.

T-BONE:  
Roger.

_The Turbokat flies low, and deploys the X-Ray scope. The standoff underground can be seen. _

RAZOR:  
Looks like an Enforcer standoff at the City Hall Station.

T-BONE:

Should we deploy the cyclotron?

RAZOR:  
Yeah, but let's go down to the next station so we can get the drop on them.

_Cut the scene ahead, showing the Cyclotron zipping down the stairs into another subway station, and blasting out onto the rails. Then cut back to the City Hall Station, where the standoff continues. Feral and the Enforcers are still under cover behind the turnstiles. _

ENFORCER:  
What should we do, Commander?

FERAL:  
I'll call a train, and then we'll… (gets cut off)

_The cyclotron suddenly comes on scene, riding the track between the Enforcers and the goons, and Razor launches a rocket at the map that the goons are hiding behind. The map shatters, and dust goes up in the air. _

RAZOR:  
Bingo!

_The dust clears, and the goons are gone, though the backpack full of dynamite is still there. _

FERAL:  
They got away! All because of you SWAT Kats!

T-BONE:  
And that's our cue to exit.

_The cyclotron turns around and zips away, and Feral leaps down onto the track._

FERAL:  
Get back here, you hotshots! I'm going to put you two behind bars!

_Cut to Dark Kat's lair (this being before the series began, he's still in the volcano lair as seen in episode 3), where the three goons are cowering in front of Dark Kat, who is sitting in a throne-like chair. _

DARK KAT:  
Useless! All of you! How could you bungle something so simple!?

LEAD GOON (arrogantly):  
Look, we thought…

DARK KAT:  
Idiot! Nobody told you to think! I don't pay you for that!

LEAD GOON:  
You're not going to pay us for anything!

_The lead goon motions to the other two._

LEAD GOON:  
Come on, guys, we're outta here.

_The goons turn to walk out of the chamber._

DARK KAT:  
Don't think that you can get away so easily!

_Dark Kat hits a hidden button, and a trap-door opens in the floor, and the goons fall through. Screams are heard._

DARK KAT:  
Even killing these fools is no compensation. I want Megakat City destroyed!

_Cut ahead to the Garage, the following morning. Chance and Jake watching TV._

JAKE:  
Let's see if we made the morning news.

CHANCE:  
Why bother? Feral's just going to try and make us look bad again.

JAKE:  
And why should we care what Feral thinks?

_Anne Gora comes on TV with Commander Feral, standing in front an entrance to the subway station from the night before._

ANNE (on TV):  
And now we turn to last night, when a group of unidentified terrorists tried to bring a pack of dynamite on board a late-night train. They were stopped by the Enforcers and the SWAT Kats, but not captured. Commander Feral, do you have any leads on the suspects?

FERAL (on TV):  
The suspects would be in custody right now, if not for the SWAT Kats!

CHANCE:  
Big surprise…

ANNE (on TV):

And do you know what could have motivated this attack?

FERAL (on TV):  
We don't know, but I would like to assure the people that the Enforcers will keep the subway system safe!

ANNE (on TV):  
And there you have it.

_The TV cuts back to an anchorkat back at the station._

ANCHORKAT (on TV):  
Thanks, Anne. And now we turn to this week's Spotlight on Science. Our own Tab Mouser has the story.

_The TV scene changes to Megakat Biochemical Labs, where Tab (the reporter who covered this segment in episode 23: unlikely alloys), is interviewing a rather short tom-kat in a lab-coat with thick glasses that obscure his eyes, and wispy brown hair. _

TAB (on TV):  
I'm here at Megakat Biochemical Labs, with Dr. Ivo Kotov, who's currently working on a project that should change the face of biology as we know it. Doctor?

DR. KOTOV (on TV):

Well Tab, I am on the brink of developing the first artificial life-form!

TAB (on TV):  
You mean like a robot, doctor?

DR. KOTOV (on TV):  
No, not at all. I mean that I have the means to artificially develop a life-form from the basic building blocks, from the genetic level.

TAB (on TV):  
Oh? And what is this life-form going to be like?

DR. KOTOV (on TV):  
It's going to be like nothing you've ever seen before! This life-form will have childlike intelligence; it can be trained to do virtually anything, and can survive in incredibly adverse conditions: extreme heat, cold, even radiation! It can even reproduce all on its own! Just one could produce a whole army!

_Cut briefly to Dark Kat, who is back in his lair and watching the same program on a large monitor. _

DARK KAT:  
A whole army, eh?

TAB (on TV):  
Excellent! We all wish you luck, doctor.

DR. KOTOV (on TV, and not looking confident):

Well, yes. Thank you.

_Cut the scene ahead, with Dr. Kotov now standing in front of a panel of scientists (including Dr. Zyme and Dr. Purvis) in a meeting room in Megakat Biochemical. Dr. Kotov looks put out._

DR. KOTOV:  
You can't do this to me! I'm so close!

CHAIRKAT:

You've been "close" for the past four years, Dr. Kotov. You haven't produced results, and the board no longer feels that it is wise to invest in your project.

DR. KOTOV:  
You're throwing away a chance to change biology as we know it! How can you be this short-sighted?

CHAIRKAT:  
We've made our decision. Please have your lab cleared out by the end of the day.

DR. KOTOV:  
You'll regret this! I swear it!

_The scene changes to the loading dock behind Megakat Biochemical, where security guards toss out Dr. Kotov, as well as a few boxes full of papers, and a few cylinders containing small embryos. _

GUARD1:  
Next time you'll think twice before threatening the board members, huh?

DR. KOTOV:  
You too! You'll all pay!

GUARD2:

Yeah right.

_Both guards leave, laughing. Dr. Kotov is alone with his stuff. _

DR. KOTOV (dejected):  
Now my research will never see the light of day.

_Dark Kat steps out from a darkened alley across from the loading dock._

DARK KAT:

Perhaps, perhaps not. We might be able to help one another.

DR. KOTOV:  
You, you're the infamous terrorist, the Dark Kat!

DARK KAT:  
I'm flattered, Dr. Kotov. I've taken an interest in your research, and believe I can help you.

DR. KOTOV:  
And just how could you help me?

DARK KAT:  
I have the resources you need to finish your research. But I'll warn you, I don't have patience for people who question me!

DR. KOTOV (trying to ingratiate himself):  
Of course, Dark Kat. No, I would really appreciate your help.

DARK KAT:  
Good, then we do have a deal. Come with me.

_Dr. Kotov struggles to pick up his stuff_

DR. KOTOV:

Certainly.

_Cut to inside Feral's office in Enforcer Headquarters, at twilight. Feral and the Enforcer Sergeant are there._

FERAL:  
Any leads in our kathunt, Sergeant?

SERGEANT:  
No, sir. It's been almost 48 hours since the incident, and we haven't seen a trace of them.

_Feral slams his desk in frustration._

FERAL:  
They could be anywhere by now! I can't believe those SWAT Kats let them get away!

_Cut to a warehouse in Megakat City, Dark Kat and Dr. Kotov are there, as well as one small, sealed crate and a number of large cargo containers. _

DARK KAT:  
And you're sure this is the last component you need? It wasn't easy for me to get this Agracite, and my patience is wearing thin.

DR. KOTOV (cowardly):  
Of course, of course! The creature is already alive, but for it to grow to maturity it needs to consume a lot of its basic component, Agracite.

_Dark Kat makes a fist, and punches a hole in one of the cargo containers. _

DARK KAT:  
Fine, get on with it.

_Dr. Kotov grabs a crowbar, and opens up the small crate. Out leaps the Creeper, which at this time is the same size as the Creeplings later are, and looks much like them, but it is red (rather than pink) with a separate pair of forearms as well as its wings (which have hands on the tip too, just like the Creeplings), with a more pronounced beak, and longer black claws on its feet. The Creeper sniffs, and then flies through the hole into the container. Sounds of eating are heard, then the container swells, and finally bursts, as the Creeper emerges, now huge (at least as tall as the Turbokat is long). The Creeper roars, with Dark Kat and Dr. Kotov looking on, both with awe on their faces. _

DARK KAT:  
Excellent! Now, about my army…

DR. KOTOV (reluctant):

Well, there is, uh, one more thing.

DARK KAT:  
You said it was finished! Do not test me, Doctor!

DR. KOTOV:  
Just one more thing, Dark Kat, I assure you. But we need to get into Megakat Biochemical Labs for the ingredient.

DARK KAT:  
That should be an easy thing, with the Creeper on our side!

_Fade out. End Act One:  
_

ACT TWO:  
_Fade in with the Creeper flying along over Megakat City, now at night. The Creeper is carrying Dark Kat and Dr. Kotov in its hands. They are flying towards Megakat Labs._

DR. KOTOV:  
There it is, my old workspace. Now they'll see what they missed out on. Get inside, my pet!

_The Creeper roars an affirmative, and flies forward. Cut to inside Megakat Labs, where Callie is meeting with Dr. Zyme and Dr. Purvis. Callie is taking a file from Dr. Zyme._

CALLIE:  
Thanks, and I'll make sure we get this approved quickly. Your project sounds like it would be really helpful.

DR. ZYME:  
Yes, the contributions we could make towards katkind are limitless. This Viper Serum should be revolutionary!

DR. PURVIS:  
Just make sure you secure that Manx Grant for us, Miss Briggs.

DR. ZYME:  
Purvis! You shouldn't be so greedy!

CALLIE:  
No, I understand. These grants are your bread and butter. I'll make sure it goes through.

DR. PURVIS:  
Thank you, and you're right, it does mean a lot… (gets cut off)

_There is the sound of breaking glass and smashing._

CALLIE:  
What was that?

DR. ZYME:  
It sounds like something crashed into the building up there! Let's get out of here!

_Cut upstairs, where the Creeper is stalking through a laboratory with Dark Kat and Dr. Kotov. Dr. Kotov points at a rack of cultures._

DR. KOTOV:  
There, those are the mitosis hormones we need.

DARK KAT:  
Feed, my Creeper, feed! Breed me my army!

_The Creeper lunges at the rack of cultures, and begins shoveling them into its mouth. Cut the scene to outside the lab, where Commander Feral's car pulls up next to Callie and the doctors, who are standing in a group, as well as a number of other Enforcer cars and tanks. _

FERAL:  
What's the story, Miss Briggs?

CALLIE:  
I don't know. Something big crashed into the building, but we can't see any wreckage from out here.

_Feral slaps a fist into his palm._

FERAL:  
I bet it's those terrorists again! Is there anything useful up there?

DR. PURVIS:  
Of course, these labs would be a goldmine for a bioterrorist.

FERAL:  
Alright! We're going in!

_Cut the scene ahead with Feral and a squadron of Enforcers, heavily armed, and going up a staircase inside the labs. They get up the stairs, and spot a door. Feral motions towards the door, and two Enforcers kick it in. Immediately, a large number of Creeplings burst out of the door, tackling Feral and the Enforcers and pushing them back down the stairs. The Enforcers fire, but are outnumbered, and are shoved down the stairs by the Creeplings' sheer weight of numbers. Cut the scene outside, where the Enforcer Sergeant is now standing with Callie and the doctors. Feral comes in over the Sergeant's walkie-talkie._

FERAL (on walkie-talkie):  
This is Feral, I need reinforcements, now! There are some sort of monsters up here, and they don't seem to be fazed by laser fire!

DR. ZYME:  
Durable monsters? Doesn't that sound like Kotov's project?

DR. PURVIS:  
Yes, I think that sounds right. But if that's true, the Enforcers aren't going to be able to stop it. He was working on a really tough monster.

_Callie's ears perk up on Dr. Purvis's last line._

CALLIE:  
Excuse me, I have to make a phone call.

_Callie steps away from the scene, and rummages through her purse, picking out the communicator._

CALLIE:  
Now how does this thing work?

_She looks at the communicator, and finally taps the button in the center. Cut to the hangar, where T-bone and Razor are loading missiles into the Turbokat. _

T-BONE:  
Octopus, Spider, Bolo, Buzz saw, Wire Clipper, Mole, Match-head, Baby Boomer, Megavolt. That should be everything.

RAZOR:  
Yup, a missile for every scenario. We can take on anything in the sky with these.

T-BONE:  
But it's good piloting that delivers 'em, buddy.

RAZOR:  
Yeah, but it's the missiles that blow 'em out of the sky!

T-BONE:  
Whatever.

_T-bone lifts a final pair of missiles up off the floor, and loads them into the Turbokat, revealed behind them is a cardboard standee of Mayor Manx._

T-BONE:  
And what do you want to do with this thing?

_He hands the standee to Razor. _

RAZOR:

We need to get that in the reflex room. I'll… (gets cut off)

_The Alarm goes off._

RAZOR:  
Hey, that must be Callie calling us!

_T-bone goes over and picks up the receiver._

T-BONE:

Hello?

_As the following dialogue goes, cut back and forth between the respective speakers._

CALLIE:  
Hello. SWAT Kats? This is Deputy Mayor Briggs, can you hear me?

T-BONE:  
Yeah, this is T-bone. What's wrong?

CALLIE:  
There's been some kind of attack at Megakat Biochemical Labs. Commander Feral says that monsters have taken over the 11th floor.

T-BONE:  
Monsters?

CALLIE:  
Yeah, it sounds strange to me, too, but that's what he said.

T-BONE:  
Roger, Miss Briggs. We'll be right there.

_T-bone hangs up._

T-BONE:  
That was Callie, let's hit it!

_They get in the Turbokat (note that Razor is still carrying the Manx standee) and fly off. Cut to the Turbokat flying over town._

RAZOR:  
Did you say monsters?

T-BONE:  
Yeah, at Megakat Biochemical Labs. It sounds fishy to me, too, but let's check it out.

_As T-bone says this, he looks back at Razor, and sees the standee wedged behind Razor's seat._

T-BONE:  
And why'd you bring that thing?

RAZOR:  
Gee, I must've forgot to put it down. Oh well, it won't do any damage.

_Cut to inside Megakat Labs, where Feral and the Enforcers are rallying for a second charge into the top floor. _

FERAL:  
Alright. Everyone ready? We're moving in!

_The Enforcers charge up the stairs, but are met by another wave of countless Creeplings. The Enforcers fire, but it doesn't stop them, and it devolves into a close quarters fight. An Enforcer near Feral gets buried under a pile of Creeplings, and Feral clears them off with the butt of his rifle._

FERAL:  
Hah! Are you okay?

ENFORCER:  
Yes sir, thank you.

_A Creepling tries to jump onto Feral's back, but the Enforcer he just saved shoots it away. _

FERAL:  
We still don't have enough firepower. Time to call in an airstrike!

_Feral pulls out his walkie-talkie._

FERAL:  
This is Feral, bring me…

_In this instance, he hears a jet engine roaring close by._

FERAL:  
jet… backup? (growls) It's gotta be those infernal SWAT Kats again! Get that jet backup here now! Two squadrons!

_Cut to the Turbokat, which is flying over the scene at Megakat Labs._

RAZOR:  
Check out all that Enforcer hardware.

T-BONE:  
Yeah. I don't think we can trust 'em to look after the Turbokat, buddy.

RAZOR:  
You're right. I'll check out the labs, just keep an eye out.

T-BONE:  
Roger. Activating cockpit ejector!

_The Turbokat swings around and starts flying towards the front of the labs, where the large hole that the Creeper made is. The canopy pops open, and Razor launches towards the hole._

RAZOR:  
Deploying Delta Backpack!

_Razor deploys the Delta Backpack, and flies neatly into Megakat Labs through the large hole in the building. He lands inside, and activates a radio in his collar. _

RAZOR:  
I made it inside.

T-BONE:  
Good job, buddy. See anything?

RAZOR:  
Not yet, but maintain radio contact.

_Razor carefully walks further in, and steps through another large hole that had been made in the wall. _

RAZOR:  
Second hole like this. This wasn't some sort of plane crash, or there'd be more debris here.

_Once in the next room, he looks around. The lab has a lot of wrecked equipment, as well as large areas covered in a pink ooze, as well as…_

RAZOR:  
Eggshells? What could make eggshells this big?

_Razor then steps in the pink ooze._

RAZOR:  
Ugh. What's with this crud?

_He stands awkwardly, trying to wipe the ooze off of his footpaw. Suddenly he hears a shriek, and sees a Creepling diving at his head._

RAZOR:  
Whoa!

_Razor fires mini-cement slugs from his glovatrix, and downs the Creepling._

RAZOR:  
They're definitely monsters, alright. But they aren't so tough.

_He hears a cacophony of shrieks, and sees a few dozen Creeplings charging him, flying and on foot. Razor pulls out the glovatrix's blowtorch and activates it, sweeping it in front of him._

RAZOR:  
Come and get it!

_He rushes into the oncoming wave of Creeplings, brandishing the blowtorch. The Creeplings are startled by the fire, and will not approach him. Cut to the next lab over, on the other end of the building, with a window looking back, where Dark Kat and Dr. Kotov are standing with the Creeper, which is lying on the floor exhausted. _

DR. KOTOV:  
What? Someone's gotten on to this floor!

DARK KAT:  
I must get out of here. My plans are not ripe, it is not time for Megakat City to know that I have returned.

_Dark Kat turns towards the Creeper, and pulls out a rolled-up poster from inside his robes. _

DARK KAT:  
Listen closely, my Creeper. You are to aid me in the destruction of Megakat City, by destroying this kat!

_He unrolls the poster, which is a Manx campaign poster, featuring him in a pose very similar to that of the standee from earlier._

DARK KAT:  
Destroy Mayor Manx! Do it, and my plans will be greatly accelerated.

_The Creeper looks closely at the poster, and then roars and heaves its bulk up. _

DARK KAT:  
I will collect my army soon, Dr. Kotov. Keep them for me until then!

_Dark Kat punches through the window and leaps out. The Creeper stands up and roars._

DR. KOTOV:  
No, you are to stay with me! I am your creator!

_The Creeper roars at him, swats him aside, then stalks back towards the front of the building. Cut back to Razor, who hears the roar._

RAZOR:  
What was that?

_The Creeplings see their mother coming, and scatter. Then the Creeper comes on scene and roars at Razor._

RAZOR:  
Whoa!

_Fade out. End Act Two._

ACT THREE:  
_Fade in at the lab, with Razor and the Creeper._

RAZOR:  
Whoa!

_The Creeper roars again, then lunges at Razor, trying to bite him. Razor leaps out of the way, and fires a few cement slugs at it. The Creeper shrieks at a higher pitch, and Razor cringes. Cut back to Feral and the Enforcers, who have retreated out of the building. They hear the shriek too._

ENFORCER:  
That sounds bigger than anything we were fighting!

_Two squadrons of Enforcer jets come on scene._

FERAL:  
Here comes the air support. Now we've got 'em.

T-BONE (on radio):  
Wait, stop!

FERAL:  
What is it, SWAT Kat? Afraid I'm going to steal your glory?

T-BONE (on radio):

No, Razor's in there!

FERAL:  
A likely story.

_The Enforcer jets turn towards the Labs, and begin flying towards them._

T-BONE:  
Six jets. I could really use Razor for this. Just have to get the job done myself!

_The Turbokat banks, and veers very closely to the formation of Enforcer jets, forcing them to back off._

T-BONE:

Razor! You there?

_Cut back inside the lab, where Razor is slowly backing up as the Creeper approaches him. _

RAZOR:  
Not a good time, buddy. I've found the mother of all monsters.

DR. KOTOV:  
And you're not going to get away from it!

_Dr. Kotov jumps out of nowhere and grabs Razor from behind, trying to restrain him. _

DR. KOTOV:  
If I feed you to my creation, it'll listen to me again! Hold still, please.

RAZOR:  
Don't think so!

_Razor flips Dr. Kotov over his head and throws him across the room, then fires a mini-spider missile at him, securely binding him. As his attention is focused on Dr. Kotov, the Creeper lunges again, and swipes at him with a wing, knocking him aside. The Creeper roars, then rushes towards the hole. _

RAZOR:  
T-bone, look out!

_Cut outside._

T-BONE:  
What?

_He sees the Creeper burst forth from the hole, then fly swiftly towards City Hall._

T-BONE:  
That thing can really fly! Where's it going off to in such a hurry?

_Cut inside. Razor walks over to where Dr. Kotov lies bound._

RAZOR:  
What is that thing? And where is it going?

DR. KOTOV (cackling):

The Creeper is off to City Hall to kill Mayor Manx. Best prepare a coffin now! My creation is the strongest creature in the world! Nothing can stop it!

RAZOR:  
Did you catch all that?

T-BONE (on radio):  
Crud! We don't have much time the way that thing's flying, too. Come out front for pickup!

RAZOR:  
Roger. I'll leave this one gift-wrapped for the Enforcers.

_Razor runs to the front, where the Turbokat is hovering with the wing next to the hole. Razor jumps in._

_Cut back to the lab, where Dr. Kotov is still lying bound. Some Creeplings approach him._

DR. KOTOV:  
Good! Untie your creator!

_The Creeplings, laughing among themselves, simply pick him up and began tossing him around. _

DR. KOTOV:  
No! Why won't you listen to me?

_The Turbokat flies off. Cut to the Creeper, which is flying over the city, then is suddenly confronted by a trio of Enforcer choppers. The choppers fire at it, and it growls in annoyance as the shots glance off it. The Creeper then lunges at one of the choppers, smacking it down with its two arms, then swiping its wings at the other two choppers on either side. All three go down._

T-BONE:

Those Enforcer choppers don't stand a chance!

RAZOR:  
Don't worry, buddy, we've got the tools to get the job done.

_They approach the Creeper from behind, and Razor looks through his targeting scope. _

RAZOR:  
Alright, let's slow it down. Deploy the Cement Machine Gun!

_Razor fires the Cement Machine Gun, coating the Creeper's back in the heavy cement. It begins to slow._

T-BONE:  
Target's incapacitated, now hit it!

RAZOR:  
I've got it. Baby Boomer missiles loaded, locked, away!

_Three baby boomer missiles fire, hitting the Creeper in quick succession._

RAZOR:  
Bingo!

_The Creeper descends somewhat, but then shakes it off and begins flying again. _

T-BONE:  
Awh crud! Those baby boomers barely slowed it down!

RAZOR:  
No problem, we just need to hit it harder.

_The Turbokat picks up speed, swinging around in front of the Creeper, which roars defiantly._

RAZOR:  
First a bolo missile.

_Razor fires a bolo missile, coiling the Creeper's arms to its torso, though its wings are still free. It flies in place, trying to free itself._

RAZOR:  
And then a Megavolt missile!

_A megavolt missile hits the Creeper. The shock rocks the Creeper, which this time falls even further than it had before._

T-BONE:  
We got it this time!

_Just before the Creeper hits the ground, however, it recovers, and bursts free from the bolo missile, taking wing again. _

RAZOR:  
Shoot! What's this thing made of? Get us in closer, I'll hit it with an octopus missile spread.

_The Turbokat flies close behind the Creeper._

RAZOR:  
Almost there…

_The Creeper turns suddenly and smacks the Turbokat aside with a huge wing. The Turbokat spins out of control._

T-BONE:  
We're out of control!

_T-bone struggles with the controls, and they both watch as the Creeper flies towards City Hall unopposed._

RAZOR:  
We're too late!

_Cut inside City Hall in the Mayor's office. Manx is getting ready to leave for the night, putting on his coat. He casually glances out the window._

MANX:  
Huh?

_The Creeper crashes into the side of the building, but the spacing between the floors is too narrow for it to properly get in. It roars, and tries to grab at Manx._

MANX:  
(screams)

_Manx retreats to the other end of the office, which has another window on the side of the building perpendicular to where the Creeper is._

MANX:  
Help!

_T-bone succeeds in leveling the Turbokat._

RAZOR:  
Hey, what's it doing?

T-BONE:  
Trying to grab Manx.

RAZOR:  
Yeah, but look. Manx is right at that other window. That Creeper could just swing around and get him.

T-BONE:  
Guess it isn't too bright.

RAZOR:  
Well, its stupidity gave us another chance. Bring us in!

_The Turbokat flies towards the Creeper, which is still trying to grab at Manx, just out of reach._

RAZOR:  
Have to spook it with a match-head missile, get it away from Manx.

_A match-head missile flies towards the Creeper, who avoids it by getting out into the open air. It spreads its wings wide and shrieks at them. _

RAZOR:  
Now! Two buzzsaw missiles to shred those wings!

_Two buzzsaw missiles fly at the Creeper, but merely shatter on impact. The Creeper smacks down the Turbokat again, and it again goes into a downward spiral. _

T-BONE:  
Not again! Have to break free!

RAZOR:  
Why bother? We can't shoot it down and it's just going to smack us around again anyway!

_T-bone levels the jet again._

T-BONE:  
You're not usually like this buddy. You come up with the bright ideas.

RAZOR:  
Yeah, well, none of my missiles are working! How are we gonna stop it?

_The Creeper has returned to its futile effort to try and jam itself inside City Hall._

T-BONE:  
What's wrong with you today? You've been off the ball ever since you brought that…

_T-bone has turned to look at Razor, and notices the standee wedged behind his seat again._

T-BONE:  
Got it! Get below and hook that standee to the grappling hook! We're going fishing.

_Razor smiles._

RAZOR:  
You got it.

_Show Razor in the bomb-bay with the standee, which he sticks on the grappling hook._

T-BONE:  
It's a crazy plan, but it just might work. We just have to get its attention.

RAZOR:  
Roger. One octopus attention-grabber, coming up!

_Razor fires an octopus missile as they approach the Creeper, then they stop and hover with the standee and grappling hook dangling about 10 feet below the jet. The Creeper turns towards them and roars, but then notices the Manx standee. It growls curiously. The Turbokat turns and flies in the other direction._

T-BONE:  
That's right… It's the mayor. Go ahead, take it.

_The Creeper flies after them, then lunges and swallows the standee and hook in one bite._

RAZOR:  
Bingo! Now hook him!

_T-bone banks the Turbokat sharply, which lodges the grappling hook firmly in the Creeper's throat. It shrieks in pain and begins flapping frantically, but can't break free._

T-BONE:  
Got him!

_The Creeper flaps frantically, causing the Turbokat to lurch._

T-BONE:  
We can't hold him for long, buddy! What do we do with him?

RAZOR:  
We'd have to hit it pretty hard to put it out. Head for Megakat Bridge!

_The Turbokat tears towards Megakat Bridge._

RAZOR:  
Careful, we've only got one shot at this.

T-BONE (struggling):  
Roger.

_The Turbokat fights its way towards the bridge from the side, aiming dead on towards one of the suspension towers. It flies as if it is going to ram the top of the suspension tower, but at the last second, it veers up slightly, the bottom of the jet scraping the top of the tower. The Creeper, however, hits the tower full-on with a resounding crunch. The grappling line snaps, and the Creeper, unconscious, falls into the bay._

T-BONE:  
All right!

RAZOR:

Don't celebrate too soon. We might've drowned the mother, but the babies are still swarming Megakat Labs.

_Suddenly a voice cuts in over the radio._

FERAL (on radio):

Put out an APB for a swarm of pink monsters! A swarm of pink monsters has escaped Megakat Biochemical Labs! They just… vanished.

T-BONE:  
Hey, Feral. You're welcome.

FERAL (on radio):  
What are you talking about, vigilantes? Because of you, those pink monsters escaped! All we're left with is that Mad Scientist that let them loose!

T-BONE:  
Well, next time you need a giant Creeper taken care of, don't come crying to us!

FERAL (on radio):

Like we asked for your help anyway, you hot-shot jerks! You're just lucky I have more important things to do than put you two behind bars!

RAZOR:  
You can't put us behind bars, you couldn't have the SWAT Kats do that job for you.

T-BONE:  
Good one, Razor.

FERAL (on radio):  
You laugh now, but I'll get you some day!

T-BONE and RAZOR (together):  
(laughing)

_The Turbokat flies off._

_The End._

_Phew. That one took a while to do. Honestly I started it soon after my last work (Night of the Shinobi), but I got writers' block, then got caught up with college, as well as wrote up two short One Piece fics. Research class takes a lot out of you. Kotov is a take on the Russian word for cat, "kot."_


End file.
